Where lightning left its mark
by Black Mars
Summary: Two new superheroes join the YJ team, what exactly would it mean? Double the amount of adventures, intrigues and events of course.


**A/N: This story is a collaboration of Roxy-Bluff and TheGreenScar. It's major AU because we made up our new original characters: Sam and Marina and they joined the YJ team. So, basically this is about their adventures and their interactions with the team members. We hope you like reading it as much as we had fun writing it. **

**Disclaimer: we don't own Young Justice, only our OCs. **

_Three years earlier._

Sam had just moved into his new apartment in Gotham, it was a small dreary little dump but it would serve his purposes. He didn't need much anyway being Kryptonian did have its advantages. He placed what few clothes he had on his single bed and decided he would go out for a walk seeing what all this new city had to offer and get to know the neighborhood - even if it was a dump. He gave his landlord a nod who issued a swift "Fuck you" to his new tenant.

"Charming." Sam sarcastically said as he walked out the door, he had to be careful not to tear it off its hinges even without using his strength the door would have fallen off with a brisk push. He thought about how he could improve his current living conditions, after he crawled out of the rubble that day he had little to his name besides the suit they gave him and a couple of Kryptonian crystals that Jor-El had sent him with.

He looked towards the heavens solemnly thinking about his now dead planet, he pushed those thoughts aside and continued his walk down the sidewalk, his super senses picking up everything from the smell of the nearby sewer to hearing a stranger try to butter up a local hooker. He continued down the street when he heard what sounded like a struggle and a few thugs talking to someone. He used his X-ray vision to look through the wall and felt his hands ball into fists when he saw the men kicking a small framed girl. He pulled his hood up and quickly made his way around the corner careful not to use his speed and give himself away.

One of the thugs turned to see a boy around 15 standing behind him, fists balled up and his eyes taking on a red tint.  
"Go away kid before you get hurt, this doesn't concern you, this tramp owes us money" the burly man told the kid as he waved him off and turned around to watch his friends continue to kick the downed girl in the ribs.

The four thugs stopped what they were doing when they heard their lookout yell out in pain  
"What's going on over here Dave?" the leader asked, his eyes widened when he saw the kid throw his comrade up against the wall with vicious strength and speed causing the brick wall to dent in around the body.

They pulled out their weapons and pointed them at the kid, unsure of what was going to happen next - the kid gave a mischievous smirk as his eyes glowed bright red, the remaining thugs screamed out in pain as their guns were melted around they're hands.

Sam rushed forward and quickly disposed of the lackeys leaving the leader clutching his hand as the metal continued to sear his flesh, Sam effortlessly picked him up by the collar and pulled his face mere inches from his.

"You leave this girl alone...consider her under my protection." he stated angrily his eyes flashing red to further get the message across, the man nodded nervously, Sam smiled and put his index finger to the man's head and tapped him on the temple knocking the man out.

He turned to the girl who was clutching her side in pain and was desperately trying to remain conscious. His eyes took on their normal blue as he knelt next to the girl using his vision to determine the extent of the damage. When he reached for her she flinched back, he could see the fear she had in her eyes, he seriously thought about burying those men under a building

"I need to take care of your injuries" he told the girl, her fear was replaced with confusion and he realized she must not speak very much English.  
"What's your name?" he asked.  
"Ma-Marina" she said, breathing was starting to get difficult because of her injuries. His expression softened and she found herself almost trusting this boy.  
"What language do you speak?" he asked, she looked at him with confusion again so he pointed to his mouth  
"Русский." she said in her language, he smiled and nodded. _/"Russian."/_  
" Я позабочусь о твоих повреждениях." he told her, she arched an eyebrow at him knowing her language, but she slowly nodded the pain starting to become unbearable, he slid his arms under her and carried her bridal style _/"I need to take care of your injuries."/  
_"Извини." he said when she saw her grimace; _/"Sorry"/ _he quickly took in her features, short blonde hair with gray eyes although one of them was swollen from where one of the thugs had hit her. Marina felt her good eye starting to get heavy as she laid her head against this boys chest, his heartbeat slowly lulling her to sleep as he carried her upstairs to where she assumed was his room.

He set her down gently on the bed and went to his closet and pulled out a duffle bag and grabbed the medical supplies, he grabbed a wire coat hanger and twisted it so it held an IV bag on the post of the bed, she backed away when he tried to place the needle in her arm, her ribs reminding her that she was in no shape to resist.  
"Это просто капельница, обещаю, я дам тебе какое-нибудь болеутоляющее, после того, как поставлю ее." She eyed him suspiciously before giving him her right arm, she turned her head as he put the needle in, she could feel the cool liquid flowing through her veins and she slowly settled onto the bed. _/"It's just an IV I promise, I will give you something for the pain after I put this in."/_  
He pulled out a needle and a small bottle he pushed the needle into the top and drew some liquid from it, he saw the look of apprehension on her face so he showed her the bottle  
"Это просто морфий, не волнуйся." she nodded so he injected the drug into her IV bag. _/"It's just Morphine I promise"/_ within a few second she could feel the medicine begin to take hold, when she saw him start to stand she grasped his forearm and looked into his eyes pleadingly.  
"Пожалуйста, не уходи...Не хочу быть одна, когда проснусь." she whispered, he smiled and brushed some hair out of her face. _/"Please don't leave...I don't want to be alone when I wake up"/_  
"Я буду рядом, когда ты проснешься, мне надо позаботиться о твоих травмах." he told her, she saw the sincerity in his eyes and nodded, a small smile coming to her face as she drifted off. _/"I'll be here when you wake up, I just need to tend to your injuries."/_ She found herself trusting him more than she probably should, before she drifted off she saw him begin to clean her injuries, the look of worry on his face the last thing she saw before sleep claimed her.

It was dark when she woke up, she was alone and at first she couldn't understand where she was. She sat upright and moaned in pain. Suddenly the event of last night came rushing to her mind. The guy who saved her, where is he? She didn't even know his name, and he took her to his place, and gave her some medicine... As far as she knew from her experiences people usually weren't so friendly to strangers. What is wrong with him? He didn't know her, what if she was a criminal or something? She has to leave. She can't stay here. She tried to stand up but collapsed back onto the mattress, even with morphine the pain was strong enough not to let her walk away.  
She heard some noise and pricked up her ears. Within a few minutes that guy walked in and seeing her awake switched on the light.  
"Привет, как ты себя чувствуешь?" he asked in Russian. The look of concern in his blue eyes. _/"Hey, how you're feeling?"/_  
"Как будто меня избила толпа здоровенных ублюдков" she answered bitterly. _/"Like I've been beaten by a bunch of thugs"/  
_"Ты вообще говоришь по-английски?" he asked. _/"can you even speak English?"/_  
"Actually, I can." she smirked. "Don't think of me as some Russia-bears-vodka kind of person. I have a green card."  
"Nice to hear that. It would make our interaction much easier. I brought you some food thought you'd might like some. I'll make some chicken soup, don't go anywhere." he smiled and was going to leave but stopped when she asked him.  
"Why are you doing this?"  
"Because chicken soup is good when you're sick or injured." he shrugged.  
"No, I mean why are you helping me? You don't even know me." she shifted under the covers as his gaze grew more intense.  
"Because nobody deserves to be cornered by a bunch of thugs. You're a good person; I can see it in your eyes. Thats enough for me." he turned away but she stopped him again.  
"What's your name?"  
"It's Sam." he smiled.  
"Nice to meet you Sam... and thank you." she suddenly felt very shy like she was exposed naked in front of a lot of people. She didn't know why.  
"I'll be back in a few and bring you the soup."

She plopped back on her pillow. That was so weird.

She brought her hands up to her face and gently rubbed it in frustration mindful of her eye. Sam came back with a steaming bowl of chicken noodle soup, she eyed the bowl hungrily and he let out a small laugh and set the bowl beside the bed. He gently helped her up and handed her the bowl and she eagerly accepted. Sam sat watching as she blew on the hot soup she raised an eyebrow as he continued to watch her.  
"Is there something on my face?" she subconsciously wiped the area around her mouth, he smiled  
"Apart from the scratches there's nothing on your face." he told her, after she finished the soup she handed him the bowl and he used his speed to drop it in the sink, if she would have blinked she would have missed it.  
"Not only are you strong but you're quick to, what other powers do you have?" she asked.  
"Heat vision, invulnerability, flight, super senses, X-ray vision." he started to name off a few and she wrapped her arms around her chest when he mentioned X-Ray vision and he chuckled a little bit  
"Don't worry I only use it when I have to, not when it pleases me." he told her with a smirk, she still eyed him warily.  
"So what about your powers, I noticed you have control over some form of electricity." he stated, her eyes went wide in horror as she frantically searched the room.  
"I didn't hurt anybody did I?" she asked in a panic.  
"No-No its just I can see the particles around you, so when you were asleep I noticed that had an almost electrical charge to them, especially around your hands." he said pointing to her hands, she opened her palm and lightning started to dance on it and around her fingers before she closed it, cutting off the lightning.  
"That was severely cool." he said looking in awe at her, she smiled at him.  
"You have super-strength and X-ray vision and you think that was cool?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

He nodded "Well sure...you can control when you use your powers while I have to be on constant alert not to level the building I'm in by inadvertently placing my hand on a column." she thought he was joking until she saw the serious expression on his face.  
"I know I already said this but thank you again" she said looking him in the eyes, he waved her off.  
"No problem, what kind of hero would I be if I didn't rescue a pretty girl in trouble." he blushed when he realized what he had said earning a small chuckle from Marina.  
"Well I'm going to go before I make an even bigger fool of myself." he said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, she smiled and nodded as she slowly sank back onto the bed pulling the covers closer to her chin, she watched him go and absently wondered why weren't there any more guys like him.

He came back with a needle and the same bottle he had earlier, he pulled more out of the bottle and slowly injected it into the bag, he deposited the drugs on the nightstand and began to sit on the side of the bed when Marina caught a glimpse of something on his left shoulder, she pulled back that side of his sleeveless shirt and saw something etched into his skin, it said _'USA102485'_.  
"What's this?" she said running her good fingers across it, it was a scar _'But I thought he was invulnerable.'_ she thought.  
His face took on a gloomy expression and she regretted asking about it "A past life." he stated in almost a whisper she looked into his eyes and saw the pain.  
"Well maybe you can tell me about it one day...Scar." she said with a smirk on the last part, he raised an eyebrow.  
"Scar?...I like it" he said with a smile, Marina beamed before sleep started to claim her again.  
"Be here when I wake up?" she asked, she felt as weak as a little girl for asking that.  
He smiled "Of course...now get some rest, when you're better I'll help you control your powers." he told her, she smiled genuinely before sleep claimed her.

It's been a few weeks since Scar saved her. Her injuries were almost healed and she felt much more comfortable with him now, like she'd know him for ages. He allowed her to live in the second bedroom of his apartment and it was okay most of the time, except for they had only one bathroom and couldn't stop bickering about whose turn it was to take a shower.  
One day they were eating takeout food from Chinese restaurant from across the street. It was that kind of a day when everything feels peaceful and calm and you have this urge to share something personal.  
She told him about how she got in states and something about her past. He shared as well.  
"You know what, you actually remind me of my cousin, same dark hair, blue eyes, and mischievous smirk." she looked at him, bowing her head to one side. "I used to spend the whole summer with him at my grandma's in a small town back in Russia when we were kids. He was great most of the time, but sometimes he was just as obnoxious as you are." he chuckled. Scar loved to make sarcastic remarks about everything she did, and although she didn't miss the chance to snap back, sometimes she just wanted to punch him.  
"Do you miss him?" a far off expression fell over her face.  
"Yeah.. I do.. I haven't heard from him since I moved to States. When I realized I had powers and that those people would definitely come to search for me I became a danger to everyone I cared for. So I just had to leave."  
"You should learn to control your powers, or you'll remain dangerous."  
"It's not that easy." she sighed. A strong determination appeared on his face.  
"I'll help you to learn how control your powers. Tomorrow though. Right now I'm too full to move even a finger."  
She chuckled. "That's a deal, Scarman."

**A/N: So, what do you think? Did you like it? Should we continue? Maybe we should change something?**

**Please review and tell us your opinion, it's very important to us! =)**


End file.
